


Preserved Roses

by aeriepastel



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Cutting, M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 04:46:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1415590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriepastel/pseuds/aeriepastel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaoru's hurting about Hikaru spending too much time with Haruhi. Can the older Hitachiin stop and realize what it's doing to his brother before its too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Oh Kaoru you know I would never hurt you"

Kaoru buried his head into Hikaru's chest only to have his chin tilted up.

"I know Hikaru, I…" Hikaru brought his lips closer to Kaoru's ghosting over them.

"Don't talk anymore Kaoru" the girls stared in awe as they watched the twins

"Hika-" Kaoru was cut off by a squeal from one of the girls, some fainting from a nosebleed while the other blushed like crazy, putting a tomato to shame.

"Okay ladies we will now be closing, time to go." The shadow king pointed at the clock as they left one by one until the members were left "Great job Hika and Kao-Chan!" the blond Lolita tossed Usa-Chan up catching the pink bunny twirling around then bounded to Mori's shoulders "As always!" the flamboyant blond chirped.

"I do say so myself Hikaru and Kaoru good job." Kyoya wrote something down in his black notebook and snapped it shut tucking his pen in his bag along with his belongings and grabbed his coat "Bye Kyo and Tama-Chan!" only to follow in suit grabbing Mori's hand the two headed for their limo "Hey Kaoru Ima walk Haruhi home. I need to talk to her about something" Kaoru gave a soft smile putting up his mask to hide his disappointment, "Yeah I understand. See you at home Hikaru"

Kaoru left, leaving the two alone. The younger ginger climbed into the limo, it was silent without his brother there. Kaoru was lonely; he always felt like this when Hikaru was with Haruhi sometimes he returned at mid-night or early in the morning, Kaoru could tell he wouldn't be back until mid-night or a quarter-till.

Heading straight to the bathroom Kaoru shed his uniform stepping into the shower, looking at the cuts on his forearm from the previous night, he had no other way to talk because it would just burden everyone. So he kept to himself about what does to deal with the pain, Kaoru slumped to the floor not being able to tell if it were his tears or the shower water 'I'm scared…I don't want to be alone, I can't…I don't like it.' -

Hikaru looked at his watch as he made it in around 9 o'clock, heading to his shared room and opened the door quietly not knowing if his baby brother was asleep, seeing he wasn't "Kaoru?"

Hearing the shower run Hikaru opened the door gasping

"Kaoru…!" The older ran into the bathroom cutting the water off, and pulled his brother out of the shower, grabbing a towel he began to dry Kaoru off.

"Mmm…Hikaru" Kaoru's eyes opened he have a weak smile "you scared me half to death Kaoru!" pulling the younger Hitachiin into a tight hug on the verge "Hikaru can I put some clothes on first before I catch a cold?"

Trying to lighten the mood some when he remembered his scars on his arm, Hikaru backed up a bit and that's when he noticed the scars, some fresh ones littered the pale skin, while others weren't.

"Kaoru…" Hikaru grabbed his arm and stood up dragging the younger Hitachiin to the bed tossing his onto it the springs squeaking in protest "Why?" Kaoru bit his lip looking away

"Why have you been cutting yourself Kaoru Hitachiin? What do you think will happen if you cut too deep? You could go to therapy or worse…you could die! I can't lose you Kaoru! So tell me why…why?"

Kaoru couldn't take it anymore, seeing his brother cry because of him…when he thought all along it was him who was doing this to himself, causing more pain to himself than necessary. The younger pulled Hikaru down and buried his face into the blue blazer, sobbing. Hikaru held his baby brother tightly, silent tears running down his cheeks, if only he had realized it sooner. If he had not been so caught up in Haruhi, maybe…just maybe he could have stopped his brother from this self inflicting pain he caused, his own flesh and blood, and twin nonetheless.

After what seemed like forever, Kaoru sat in his brother's lap resting his head against the older twin's chest.

"I'm sorry Hikaru…I just-…I was scared to say something, and burden everyone by worrying about me…especially you. I didn't want to take you away from spending time with Haruhi, but at the same time. I wanted to be with you…I can't be without you Hikaru, we've always been together. And I'm scared one day that we're going to grow apart." Hikaru just listened to his brother's confession, and that just made him hold the younger tighter and closer to him than ever.

"Kaoru…you'll always be my brother no matter what, and I'm sorry you felt this way for a while. Besides…I was talking with Haruhi. And she told me, I should just show you." Kaoru looked at his brother slightly hurt at the mention of Haruhi, but all the more curious as to what she told Hikaru to show him.

"Show me wha-"Hikaru pressed his lips against Kaoru's slipping his tongue in, the pink muscle pushing against the others hoping for some kind of response, Kaoru felt his back hit the mattress softly, eyes widening only to close, and wrap his arms around Hikaru's neck. The older Hitachiin snaked his arms around Kaoru's waist pulling him closer, Kaoru was the first to pull away, a thin trail of saliva connecting the two.

"I love you Kaoru…more than I should, I just wanted to let you know."

"You mean like a husband and wife?" A steady heat rising to his cheeks, his heart pounding against his ribcage, hoping that what Hikaru was saying is true.

"Like husband and wife." That was all Kaoru needed before he pulled Hikaru down into a lip bruising kiss, thin fingers lacing into the ginger locks similar to his, hazel irises darkening with lust.

In the midst of hair being pulled, toes curling, moans, screams, biting, and kissing. I love you's were passed, between one another.

Kaoru curled into the older twin, feeling an arm wrap around his waist protectively, reassuring the younger twin that he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon, for a while.


	2. Preserved Roses (Smut)

"I love you Kaoru...more than I should, I just want you to know that."

"You mean like husband and wife?" A steady heat rising to his cheeks, Kaoru's heart pounded against his ribcage, hoping that what Hikaru was saying is true. Hikaru laughed at this, Kaoru was truly adorable when he wanted to be. Kaoru sat up, tears welling up in his amber irises.

"This is a serious question Hikaru! I really mean it!" Kaoru sniffled, his blush spreading even more.

"Yeah, like husband and wife Kaoru. I love you like a husband loves his wife." Cupping Kaoru's cheek, Hikaru pressed his lips to Kaoru's once more, slipping his tongue in. Kaoru closed his eyes and brought his hands down to undo the blazer and shirt. Thin fingers trailing down the toned chest and stomach drawing out a groan from the older twin, and back up again, running his fingers through the auburn locks similar to his.

Hikaru pulled away, and began to kiss and suck on the tender flesh below Kaoru's ear. The younger tugged softly, encouraging Hikaru to continue; Kaoru moaned and mewled in response to the treatment his neck was receiving. Hikaru traced Kaoru's collar bone with his tongue, drawing out a small giggle from the younger his eyes, the eldest of the two pulled away and went over his work, several purple colored bruises littered the pale neck from half way all the way to Kaoru's collar bone. Kaoru pushed the blazer and shirt off tossing it to the floor. A small gasp making its way from his bruised lips, Kaoru bit his lip to stifle a moan as he felt Hikaru poking his inner thigh. He felt so lewd, committing such indecent acts with family, and his twin nonetheless. But right now, none of that mattered, it was just them. No one else, just them.

"Hikaru." Kaoru panted softly, bringing his thigh up to brush against the straining erection in its confinements.

"Shit Kao, don't do that." Hikaru tossed his head back,with a hiss. Kaoru smirked at his success, in making Hikaru moan like that, it drove him to hear more than that. And that's when it occurred to him.

"Hikaru...I-I want to try something." Sitting up, as did Hikaru as to what was going on.

"Whatever makes you comfortable, what is it?" Hikaru pulled his shoes and socks off, and Kaoru got really quiet, the blush he sported before spread to his ears.

"Sit on the edge of the bed." Then it dawned on Hikaru.

"Oh Kaoru, you don't have to." The oldest watch Kaoru move to the floor, a look of determination in his eyes.

"I want to." Patting the edge of the bed, Hikaru sat spreading his legs for the younger twin. Kaoru took a deep breath, and leaned forward undoing the button and zipper. He nibbled his bottom lip softly, and pulled Hikaru out of his confines, Kaoru heard Hikaru groan at the feeling of his hand on him. Giving a few experimental pumps, Kaoru brought his head down, licking the tip, tasting the pre cum that had surfaced. Hikaru cried out as warm, moist heat enveloped his senses. His eyes squeezed shut when Kaoru's lips wrapped around his tip. Kaoru gave him a gentle suck, his tongue swirling playfully over the tip. One hand came up to fondle Hikaru's sac, and the other holding the teen's hips firmly in place.

"Ah...fuck, Kaoru don't stop!" Kaoru went further down on the teen, the vibrations sending pleasure through the twin beneath him. Kaoru bobbed his head a few times,pulling away to kiss the tip. Nibbling very lightly down Hikaru's length, he sucked at the base, earning a deep moan from his lover. He licked back up along the vein to the head, teasing Hikaru's slit with his tongue. Hikaru whimpered.

"Shit." Hikaru buried his hands in Kaoru's ginger locks, guiding Kaoru to the pace he wanted. Hikaru all but moaned as Kaoru swallowed him whole, his member brushing the back of Kaoru's throat. He bobbed his head slowly, rhythmically, pulling away so his lips only circled the head before deep throating his lover again and again. He was so close, Kaoru took Hikaru as deep as he could into his mouth.

"Kaoru!" filling Kaoru's awaiting mouth, and the younger twin swallowed and pulled away. Kaoru licked his lips using his thumb to wipe any of the remaining fluids off of his chin and face. Hikaru watches his younger twin clean himself up, it was cute but arousing all at the same time. Hikaru could feel himself getting hard again, damn his brother being a tease, Hikaru pulled Kaoru's thumb out of his mouth and pulled the younger into his lap.

"You're such a tease." Hikaru whispered huskily into Kaoru's ear, nibbling on the lobe. Kaoru shuddered, slowly grinding his hips into Hikaru with a low moan Hikaru groaned, grabbing Kaoru's hips. Kaoru moved to the middle of the bed spreading his legs, Hikaru got the message and removed his pants tossing them somewhere around the room and took his place between Kaoru's legs.

"Don't worry about prep, I already did it." Hikaru nodded, and placed his tip at Kaoru's puckered entrance. Kaoru nodded and prepared himself for the pain to come. Hikaru began to slide in, inchy by inch. A whimper breaking the silence, he stopped and looked at his younger twin.

"I'm fine, Hikaru."

Wrapping his arms around Hikaru's neck, the younger pulled the older male down into a kiss before pulling away.

"Promise." And leaned in for another kiss, Hikaru continued to push in, and stopped about half way, and pulled away from their lip lock.

"Why'd you stop?" Hikaru grabbed Kaoru's hips, bit his gum and mumbled an apology. Kaoru gave a cry of pain, his blunt nails digging into the sheets, trying to tear them.

"Hikaru pull out, pull out! It hurts!" Kaoru sobbed, eyes wide with shock and pain.

"Oh Kao." Leaning in, Hikaru showered his brother's face with kisses, wiping the tears that had fallen from those beautiful amber irises. The younger whimpered tilting his face up, their lips met in a gentle kiss.

"Hikaru, you can move." Kaoru pulled away, fidgeting all the while panting. Hikaru pulled out and gently pushed back in, creating a steady rhythm. Kaoru tore at the sheets in pain and pleasure, lips parted slightly, and back arching as small moans and whimpers escaped.

"Hikaru...harder." Kaoru bit his knuckle to stifle a loud moan, Hikaru groaned in response and pulled his younger twin down by the hips and slammed into Kaoru. The younger tossed his head back letting put a silent scream, his hands flying to Hikaru's arms, blunt nails digging into the bicep. Hikaru ignored the slight pain, his sole focus on pleasuring his brother, leaning down Hikaru slammed his lips against Kaoru's, swallowing the moans and cries for more. Toes curled in raw pleasure, the younger ginger pulled his head away with a scream upon Hikaru hitting his prostate, the younger wrapped his legs around Hikaru's waist, nails digging into the older's shoulders.

Hikaru buried his face into Kaoru's neck, nipping and sucking at the pale skin, biting hard but not enough to break skin, letting out a shameless moan. The younger screamed, nails raking across the other's back, leaving red whelps in their wake, Hikaru hissed in pain and bit down harder, this time breaking skin and drawing blood. Kaoru cried out in pain, as he begged for more. Hikaru smirked deviously, and tugged at the pink nipple harshly.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru cried, arching his back into the older male, the older Hitachiin stopped moving and sat up, laying on his back. Kaoru got the message and lifted himself up, slamming back down with a scream, using his hands as leverage, Kaoru trembled with a shaky moan. Hikaru cursed under his breath, moving his hands to Kaoru's hips, and met each and every thrust. When he looked up, it only drew him closer to release, Kaoru had his head back, swollen lips parted gasping and moaning, and his body glistened in sweat.

"Hikaru, cumming...oh god!" Hikaru pushed Kaoru onto his back, slung Kaoru's leg over his shoulder and began to thrust into his brother at an erractic pace. Kaoru's screams died down to moans and mewls with Hikaru's name in between. Both crying out simultaneously when they came, Hikaru slowed down making sure they rode out the climaxes before pulling out, and collapsing next to Kaoru. Catching their breaths, Kaoru was pulled into a short kiss before pulling away.

"I love you Hikaru." Closing his eyes, Kaoru felt the cover being draped over his body and an arm wrapping itself around his waist.

"I love you to Kaoru, and goodnight." Hikaru tightened his grip around Kaoru's waist, reassuring the younger twin that he wasn't going anywhere soon, and no one was going to get between them, not even Haruhi.


End file.
